Jenny/XJ-9
Entrance Cluster Portal Jenny falls onto the battlefield via portal from the hovercraft stand Vexus used in Escape from Cluster Prime. Special Attacks Neutral B - Laser Limb Jenny shoots a laser from one of her many guns. It does basic damage and stun, but can also be charged up. However, the charged shot has a twist. When fired, it's aimed diagonally upwards, so you ought to save this up. But you need to do it quickly because you keep the charged shot for 9 seconds. Side B - Magnetic Personality Jenny snags the opponent from a distance with her giant magnet thing. You can knock them away with a tilt or press B to alter your polarity and repel the opponents. Obviously this isn't a tether move, but you can use it to attach yourself to metal parts of stages. But the grip lasts for 5 seconds, opponents or stage. Up B - Cloud 9 Prototype Jenny dreamily drifts on her mother's cloud. It's a slow recovery, even if it goes faster vertically, but Jenny is one of those 5-jumps-and-a-glide characters, so it's fair. Down B - Nerve Sensor Jenny triggers her nerve sensor, healing her. Final Smash - A Lot More Firepower Jenny gets out six big laser cannons. Now you enter this phase where you can fly around freely with superarmor. Single laser fire is done by pressing A, which can result in being stunned. Oh, and you can hold the beam, although it ends the FS early with damage buildup at varying values and speeds per speed. Aside from that, the FS lasts you 15 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Baka!" KOSFX2: "Oh no!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ow..." Taunts Up: "I've got the skills..." *snaps fingers* "...to pay the bills." Sd: "Who are you calling a little girl?" Dn: "Up your nose with a rubber hose!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *blows kisses* 2. "How embarassing." 3. "Ha! Do you realize I just beat you at Lawl?" Failure/Clap: Why can't I just look like everyone else? Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *Global Response Unit *Mezmer Street Spanker (based on Mitzi from the Monkey Rag video by Joanna Davidovich) *PuffyXJYumi (based on Ami Onuki because voice actress) *Prototype Neighbor (based on her appearance in the pilot My Neighbor was a Teenage Robot) *Everlasting Peace (based on Rokko-Chan) *Beyond the Cluster (based on Circe from Generator Rex (because shipping)) *I0LOVE0JENNY0WAKEMAN (based on both Stocking and Amy Rose since Jenny was originally planned for Lawl Ultimate (also, Stocking Rose was clearly ILAR)) *Raggedy Android (based on Jenny's exo-skin) *Jen Mech Fight (based on the standard and alternative colors for Sukapon) *Tremorton Resemble (based on Solty Revant from the anime SoltyRei) *Razor's Edge (based on Ayane from the modern Ninja Gaiden trilogy also because voice actress) *Victim of Fantastic (based on Tara the Android from the infamous I Feel Fantastic video floating around YouTube) Victory Theme My Life as a Teenage Robot Theme Song Stage Tremorton - Mezmer's Relic Instruction Booklet Lawl Food Oil Shake Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Heros Category:Robots Category:Light Blue Category:White Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Team SV33 Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Cute Characters Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Team Lawl Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Galaxy Video Movesets Category:Semi-Annoying Category:Strong Character Category:Superhuman strength Category:Non-Human Category:Sexy Characters Category:Kirby Kid Favorite Category:Scary Strong Characters Category:Sexy Robots